yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri No-Hana
Please note this OC is owned by Reminiscens! Do not use without permission! Yuriko No-hana is one of the female students who attend Akademi High School. She prefers solitude, yet enjoys spending time with her friends when given the opportunity. Appearance Yuri wears a black blazer and skirt with a white collared polo, the black blazer and skirt have red edges and there is a red bow on the polo. She wears black thigh-highs with red edges, like Megami Saikou. Yuri also wears thick, black circular glasses due to her eyesight becoming worse from reading too much. Yuri's hair is light blonde, pulled into a bun. She has two bangs which fall over her right eye. A strand of hair falls out to the right and a few to the left. Two blonde strands reach Yuri's shoulders before curling outwards. Her eyes are hazel - on the weekends, she wears a normal gray jacket over a casual white pull-over t-shirt. Personality Yuri is a Coward. If a camera is pointed at her, she will hide her face and yelp. If she witnesses murder, she will beg to be spared in exchange for her silence. If Yuri is spared, she will run home, but she will not call the police. Like students with the caring persona, she will call her best friends and warn them of a murder, but she will not tell them details about the murderer's face, name or persona. Behaviour Routine At 7:55 AM, Yuri will enter the school grounds running, significantly later than other students, but will have time to change from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 8:00am, like other students, Yuri will walk up to her class, 2-2, and sit down in the first row, second column next to Oka Ruto. She starts her morning classes with the other students at 8:30, but Yuri can be seen daydreaming and looking out of the window. At Lunch, she will sit in the library and eat her bento. She will return to class again at 1:30pm and sit down again, but this time she will not daydream and write on paper like other students. She will do this until 3:30pm, where she will scrub the teacher's podium for cleaning time. At 4:00pm, she will take her bag and go to her locker. Yuri will lean against the locker and fall asleep until 5:00pm. She will wake up and change her shoes before running home. She will on some days go to her part time job. Clubless Yuri is clubless because she does not relate to any of them, except for the Gaming Club, but she states they seem quite close-knit already and she wouldn't want to break that. She also considered joining the science club due to having a small crush on Kaga Kusha when she was in first year, but she denies it now. Part-Time Job On Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Weekends, she will go to the Saikou Store, change into the uniform and sell expensive hardware and computing products to high class Japanese citizens. She doesn't mind it, but wishes she could have a more interesting part-time job, like a maid, baker or bouncer (with her strength, she could never get that job). Task Yuri's task is to find her book, which she dropped somewhere. You will need to look all around her daily routine, but you will find it on the teacher's podium in 2-2, if you give it back, you will have successfully befriended Yuri. Relationships Yume Sakura Yuri and Yume are extremely close - Yume is Yuri's cousin, but they treat eachother like sisters as they live together. Both of their families have died/been killed in recent years, leaving only the two of them. Yume often comforts Yuri when she cries at night. Trivia * Yuri suffers from Arachnophobia (Fear of Spiders) * Yuri suffers from Acrophobia (Fear of Heights) * She dyes the tips of her hair every summer when the school holidays roll around. * She wears Uniform 5 because she finds it more comfortable and stylish than the normal white seifuku. * She is an otaku (anime fan) and likes video games, but prefers anime, manga and books more than games. * Her grades are above average, averaging a B+ or A- every class! * Her name roughly translates to 'Lily Blossom', or sometimes 'Lesbian' Credits * Red and Black Blazer base by Bell`Dan * Home Outfit (Osenaria) uploaded by N y o N i o N e o * Blonde Bun by Pixel Sheikah * Glasses by KajiroAnimations * Game by YanDev Thank you all for making this OC possible! <3 Category:OCs Category:Reminiscens's OCs Category:OCs Based On Their Creators Category:Females Category:Coward Category:Bisexual Category:Students Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:No Club